User talk:Ritz1337/PvPAB/Build:Team - AB Moleway
Any comments? :D --Ritz1337 05:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Build:Team - AB Nukeway / Build:Team - AB Mooway. 05:49, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::both of them are 2 fire eles, this one has a BS ele which helps the monk against melees --Ritz1337 05:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::You have a constant IAS through 2 "FB!" and an Erfshakur. No need for blind spam really. 06:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::True, but this one use different elites and 2 different types of eles and can cap just as fast (the SH ele can cap any shrine in a matter of seconds, using 2 SH is overkill imo). --Ritz1337 06:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Capping only takes 5 seconds, staying alive and defending team against other players is the chalenging part, so I think a BS ele helps --Ritz1337 06:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::A good ranger can pull pretty much anything you need out of it's ass mind you.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 08:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) This doesn't use a ZB strider, will never get vetted. Thomas Dutch 08:48, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Dont really like the Strider build because Natural Stride ends if you get hexed or enchanted, I prefer dark escape and return. Also melees wont be much of a problem with a BS ele in your team, so just use dark escape if an assassin jumps you unexpectedly and ping him so BS and blind him. --Ritz1337 09:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Don't see the need for the Glyph of lesser energy on the SH ele. In AB generally since you are running from shrine to shrine the downtime gives enough time to regain energy, and fire attunement+glowing gaze should be enough. You could have more dmg there instead, liquid flame for example.Lifaen :Imo, replace the glyphs with Aura of Restoration. Some health income and decent energy management, aswell as a cover enchantment. Glyph is really unnecessary in AB. ::need glyph to spam rodgorts more. you already have glowing gaze anyways.--Relyk 05:22, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::No need to spam rodgorts. SH>Meteor>Rodgort can clear any shrine (just wait like 2 sec before casting Meteor) --Ritz1337 05:49, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Change the name. The fact that an AB build has "Defensive" in the title is terrible. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I was going to trashrate purely based on that, til I saw the bars. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I like this, the BS ele does less damage but BS is AoE so in large mob battles you'll be able to render a large number of enemy melee 90% useless, which could make a big difference for a single character, and the SH ele should be able to cap pretty much by himself anyway. I also don't really like NS when you have Veil (no preveiling) but it's just the statue quo I guess. 11:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::You can well preveil with NS. NS can be cast after veil. And oh, You have an Earth Shaker + SH ele, just having another fire ele would screw over mobs. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::the name wasnt my idea, I had something else (I dont remember what it was since its been a while), someone changed it ^^--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 17:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I bet your name was even more terrible ;o The name is quite descriptive about the build, and that's the issue. The bsurge :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::lol probably. I think it was "Bawk Bawk Boom" or something ^^--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 23:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Surely it must count as a valid build name. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If anyone has a better idea for a name feel free to change it--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 21:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::This is bs, you can never have too much defense if you have great damage as well -_-. Also what does "manliness" got anything to do with how well a build works.--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 20:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Manliness usually means that it does something brave or powerful. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Using B-Surge might not be 'brave' but that doesnt mean its not effective. I know that this build might not pack the same damage as 2xSH/SF eles but it can still cap shrines just as fast, same mobility with 2 FB and the only difference been that this setup will have more durability and I fail to see why that is bad.--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 21:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I never said that it's bad. I'm just biased. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:02, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I was refering to jake's and frosty's vote mostly--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 09:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well, they're not wrong. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Why is defense bad when this setup clearly has enough fire power to serve its purpose? --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 09:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Bsurge owns MM mobs. sysop 09:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Frosty pointed out that this is womanly. You can't really argue against that. Jake said that you have an overkill of defense, and that's not really false either. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :well I dont wanna drag this along any further, but the fact remains that a build should be voted on how effective they are at doing what they were built for. And I dont see any link between being 'womanly' and effectiveness.--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 11:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I explained it earlier. And asking people for proper votes is an utopistic dream. He was indicating that bsurge is unnecessary defense, and it's quite obvious that bringing too much defense is bringing less offense. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Not to mention that skillful balanced play is well enough all it takes to win AB. See what I did there? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm just gonna put build idea up on my userpage, since they arnt gonna be properly voted anyways.--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔'']] 12:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC)